We've Named Her Hyperion
by NicolieTheFace
Summary: My series on Sherlock & John's daughter. Most Recent: 'Glad You Came'. Warning for OCs, obviously.
1. Four Times

Rachel Johnson sighed. She would never understand why her boss constantly felt the need to intrude on his brother's family's life. They obviously didn't appreciate him trying to look after them, and every time he tried it did horrible things to his diet.

"Come now, Gwenlyn," Mr. Holmes said, pulling her from her thoughts and made her look up from her Blackberry. "Hyperion is much more reasonable than you give her credit for. She isn't Sherlock."

"I know, sir," Rachel replied, turning back to her e-mails. "It just concerns me sometimes." She glanced out the darkly tinted windows as the car pulled up to the kerb outside 221 Baker Street. The sidewalk was empty spare a young couple walking. The door to 221B whipped open and an angry young girl stormed out, dressed in jeans and a striped shirt, carrying her coat on her arm and trying to tie her boots while still walking. Before Mr. Holmes could open the door, she stomped over and yanked it open.

"Hyperion," He said conversationally.

"You are not a taxi. As hard as it may be for you to believe, you. Are. Not. A. Taxi. You are my creepy uncle that sends his minions to car parks to watch me while I'm at school. Which, I might add, is a _public_ school, so that's really bonkers in the first place." Rachel was constantly in awe of how a girl so young could sound so authoritative. She was only sixteen, yet she could silence anyone with a glare.

"Yes, love, I know that." Mr. Holmes said. "But between you and your father, you'll go broke from taxi fare within the month." Rachel glanced up, knowing this wasn't true, and then went back to her typing.

"We both know that's not true. Now what do you want, Uncle Mycroft?"

"I simply want to spend a bit of time with you, dear. As hard it may be for _you_ to believe, I'm interested in what happens in your life." A beat of pause.

"Oddly enough, I find it incredibly easy to believe. Take me to Scotland Yard, then."

Rachel moved to the seat opposite Mr. Holmes, who moved over to make room for Hyperion.

"Hello, Violet." The young woman said. "Oh, wait, that was last week, wasn't it?"

"Gwenlyn this week, Miss Holmes-Watson." Rachel looked up and smiled politely. Hyperion smiled back and reached down to tie her boots.

"Gwenlyn… I like it. Bit medieval, but very nice nonetheless."

"Hyperion," Mr. Holmes said firmly. "Please talk to me."

"About what, Uncle? School? Dull. People? Stupid as ever. Home? Father still refuses to stop experimenting on my cat Gallifrey. Nothing ever _changes_."

"I've been seeing you with a boy lately…"

"You mean Dexter? My bloody _best friend_? Honestly, Uncle Mycroft, we've only known each other since we were seven years old, but I'm chuffed to bits to know you've been paying so much attention while you've been keeping tabs on me via CCTV."

Rachel bit her cheek nervously. While Mr. Holmes wasn't the type to get needlessly aggravated, Hyperion was very much like her father in that she was one of the few people able to really, truly exasperate Mycroft Holmes.

Sometimes Rachel missed when Hyperion was still young. She used to be so much sweeter; she was more like her Dad then. She liked it when people called her Peri, and she always greeted Mr. Holmes with an enormous grin and a hug.

"_Uncle Mycroft!"_

"_Peri!" He scooped her into his arms. "How's my favorite niece?"_

"_Uncle, I'm your only niece."_

"_So that means you can't be my favorite?"_

"_You're sweet. I guess you're my favorite uncle too, then. But Aunt Harry is still my favorite aunt, is that okay?" _

_Mr. Holmes smiled, glancing at his brother. Despite himself, Sherlock was smiling. Rachel smirked. It wasn't very often that she- or anyone for that matter- saw Sherlock Holmes give a genuine smile. She hoped that she would see it much more often now that Peri was older._

"I only do it because I care about you, Hyperion."

"Kidnapping one from in front of their home isn't exactly screaming 'I love you'."

"It isn't kidnapping if you came willingly."

"Like I would have gotten away if I tried."

Rachel heard Mr. Holmes sigh and looked up. She could practically see and feel the tension in the air. It was rather disconcerting, to be perfectly honest.

"Are you ever going to give me a chance?"

"Probably not, no."

Mr. Holmes ran his hand across his face.

"It's like it's your goal in life to upset your Grandmummy." The car pulled up to the kerb in front of Scotland Yard and Hyperion pulled her coat on.

"Uncle, if you really require my assistance, you can reach me by text and _ask_ if I am available. If you do not…well, I would prefer you associated with me purely for practical reasons. Gwenlyn," She nodded at Rachel. "I'll be considering you a witness to this request. Now, I've got business to attend to. Off out." She got out and slammed it behind her.

"She really is quite a bit like her father, Mr. Holmes." Rachel said quietly.

"Oh Gwenlyn… you really have no idea."

* * *

><p>David Anderson scowled. He had seen the black car up, but it didn't concern him in the slightest until he saw the unmistakable pale skin of a Holmes. He rushed out into the main office and called out.<p>

"Everyone be on alert, Baby Freak's on her way up."

Sometimes, and only sometimes, did David regret calling Hyperion 'Baby Freak'. Sometimes he saw John Watson and reminded himself that there was a normal half to her upbringing. Sometimes he saw the girl when she was a distressed mess, looking for one of her parents, and reminded himself that she, unlike the freak, actually expressed emotions. Sometimes he thought about the fact that she was best friends with Lestrade's son, a perfectly normal teenage boy. And sometimes he thought about the first and only time Hyperion Holmes-Watson heard him call her 'Baby Freak'.

"_Excuse me?" she had said, red hot fire creeping up into her cold blue eyes. "_Baby Freak?_"_

_David and the others around him looked sheepishly at their cups of coffee. _

"_Anderson, I can tell by the bloody creases in your forehead that you have done much_ freakier _things- and not in a good way- when cheating on your wife with Inspector Donovan."_

_The fourteen year old had then proceeded to finish making her tea, tell David to 'sod the hell off', and strut into Lestrade's office to wait for John to pick her up._

He had made sure that she was always out of earshot since then.

David made eye contact with Donovan and they had a silent argument as to who got to greet won. David joylessly walked over to wait by the door where she would come in and picked at his nails until the door opened.

"Anderson, I've no need for you and your funny little brain, where is Inspector Donovan?"

"Hello, Hyperion, nice to see you too, anything I can help you with?" David said, deadpan. All he received from this was a sneer and a roll of the eyes.

"I've no time for pleasantries, now where _is_ the good Inspector?" She peered around him. "Her desk is empty."

"Perhaps she went off to the loo?" Hyperion sighed.

"An illiterate seven year old could have told me as much. Please take your brainlessness somewhere else."

She swished past him, her coat waving behind her, and left him standing there like a fool. He rubbed his forehead and mumbled.

"Like father, like daughter…"

* * *

><p>Sally Donovan winced. She would know that bounce of curly brown hair anywhere, and it was bobbing up and down impatiently in front of her desk. It was like she couldn't go to the loo without something entirely unpleasant happening. She tried to turn around before she could be spotted, but Hyperion Holmes-Watson saw her before she had a chance. Sally restrained herself from gnashing her teeth and walked over to her desk.<p>

"Hello, Inspector Donovan," the tall sixteen year old said, using her _please give me what I want _voice. "Have you seen my father?" Did the girl think that Sally was psychic? Well, maybe she did. She certainly seemed to be, maybe she assumed that others were.

"Which one?" Sally asked calmly.

"Father, not Dad. Dad's at the surgery."

Sally remembered when she was first told that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were going to have a child. She was appalled. Who would agree to thrust a child into a home like that? Once she found out that the surrogate was Watson's sister it made a bit more sense. She did owe the kid a bit, though. After she was born, she saw practically nothing of Freak for almost six months, and Watson a year more. Then, one day, one very quiet day, there the three of them were.

"_Hello, Sally." Sherlock said when they walked in. _

"_Hello, Sherlock. John." She nodded. She may have been a bit of a bitch to them when they were on their own, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so in front of their daughter. Even if she was only a year and a half old. _

"_Lestrade asked us to come in, have you seen him?" John shifted the baby to his other hip. _

"_Yeah, I think he's at lunch right now."_

"_Ah…" He replied quietly. "Well, this is Hyperion. Peri, for short." The little one reached out for Sally._

"_No, no, love." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't want to bother Sally. Too much."_

"_Can you say hi, Peri?" John said with just as big a smile on his face. The child buried her face in her Dad's chest for a moment and then waved. _

"_Hi Sally." She said, her little voice clear._

God. Hyperion now had this _tone of voice_. Like you were a complete imbecile and nothing you said could change the fact. Sally took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. "That's terrible for your teeth, Inspector, really."

Sally looked up. Hyperion was looking down at her nails, utterly disinterested in her reaction to the statement. How could she even tell when she was-? Never mind.

"Hyperion, I'm very bus-"

"We both know that's a load of rubbish. Now if you hadn't beaten around the bush and rold me where Father's trumped off to as soon as I asked, I'd be in a taxi and you'd be able to sit down and do the paperwork that Chief Inspector Lestrade dropped off for you."

"Fulham. Bishop's Park. And I don't have paperwork from Lestrade?" Hyperion nodded towards the corner of Sally's desk. "Oh." She picked up the folder and started flicking through it. "So why didn't you just text him? Your father?" Hyperion sighed lightly.

"He didn't answer his texts, so his phone's more than likely dead." She took out her own and flicked through it for a second. "Thank you, Inspector. By the way, you're going to want to get started on that paperwork. It's going to take a while." She smiled, turned around, and strolled out of the office. Sally scowled towards the door. She was getting to be more and more like the Freak each day.

* * *

><p>Greg Lestrade groaned. He should have known that this was coming. It had scarcely stopped since Hyperion Holmes-Watson turned sixteen. She constantly wanted to be there to help her father. She had even cut school a few times to accompany Sherlock to a case, which he didn't seem to have a problem with. Then again, she was probably ahead of everyone in her class, he'd think she could afford to lose a few days. Greg certainly couldn't complain, though he had every right to. Hyperion could be there when John couldn't, but she was sixteen. She was a brilliant girl, so Sherlock didn't feel like he needed to insult virtually everyone that walked by, but she was sixteen. She had noticed some things that Sherlock Holmes himself seemed to miss, but she was <em>six-bloody-teen<em>. He broke every rule there was when he let Sherlock in, and John for that matter, much less their teenage daughter. He tried to push these thoughts out of his head as the angular young woman bounded towards the tape.

"Good afternoon, Chief Inspector." She said when they met. She smiled at him, and Greg couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. Hyperion was a bit confusing like that. "Where's Father?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" He inquired as he lifted the tape to let her in.

"Very good point. Oh, and could you tell Dexter that I may not be able to make it tonight, since I'm going to be helping with everything?" Lestrade nodded, wondering what Hyperion and his son had planned for tonight. He remembered the exact moment that he figured that they would be best friends. She was only eight years old, and his son was nine.

"_Dad!" Dexter yelled as he ran up, dragging a little girl behind him by the hand. "This is my friend Peri. Her name's Hyperion, but she says that it's too long and people make fun of her sometimes for it, so she goes by Peri." Greg laughed quietly and kneeled down in front of the two kids. _

"_I actually know Peri, Dexter."_

"_Really? How?" He looked between the little swarthy girl to his left and his dad. _

"_Her parents and I work together." Peri nodded. _

"_If you'da told me that your last name was Lestrade I could've told you that, Dex." _

"_Well excuuuse me!" The pair laughed. "Dad, can Peri come over? I can help her with her homework and we'll be good!" He scrunched his hands together and put on a pleading look. _

"_If it's okay with Peri's dad, it's okay with me."_

"_Yes!" The duo high fived and ran off in the other direction, towards John._

They had always been inseparable. They may have never done things that most people would consider normal, but they seemed to have fun. He never really saw her that much, but she didn't have a smile on her face when she did. However, he always heard laughter coming from Dexter's room.

She was so much like Sherlock it was exceptional.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes smiled. He knew that it was only a matter of time until Peri showed up to assist him. He was very skeptical at first when she told him and John that she wanted to help with cases- John tried to forbid it outright, conceded when Sherlock suggested that it would improve her deduction skills, and barred her from seeing the actual corpses- but after the first case she backed them on was solved within five hours of the trio arriving at the crime scene, John realized just how useful she would be. He was still against her seeing corpses though. They would have to edit their stories a bit.<p>

"Hello, Father." She rose to her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hello, Peri." He smoothed her hair, pulled back into a ponytail so as to not contaminate anything. "Ginger Leveck. Thirty seven. Stabbed in the heart. Proceed." Hyperion looked up at Sherlock nervously, as she had never practiced deduction on a bona fide corpse. She took a deep breath, kneeled down, and examined the woman.

"She has an even tan, so she's been on a sunbed recently… and her nails are painted, but they're two different colors and it's only on the index and pinky fingers of her right hand. Perhaps a calling card of her murderer? And…" She sighed and stood back up. "That's all I have." Sherlock smiled.

"You've done worse, dear. See in the crook of her arm? There's a small prick in the skin above the median cephalic vein, but there are no scars from previous injections that would indicate diabetes or drug addiction. Therefore…"

"She… was dead… _before _she was stabbed_?_" Sherlock smiled again at the correct answer. "Brilliant…" she said. "But why? Why would you poison someone and then stab them in the heart? Could the murderer perhaps be… sending a message? Maybe Miss Leveck here… broke his heart? Right? He could be trying to send a message like that?" Sherlock furloughed his brow. Peri didn't usually try this hard to confirm that she was right. She was clenching her right fist, which she only did when she was aggravated.

"Are you all right? You seem distressed."

"What?" she tucked a non-existent lock of hair behind her ear. "No… what makes you say that?"

"You're trying much too hard to be correct and you're clenching your right fist." She sighed in defeat.

"Uncle Mycroft showed up at the flat when I was about to leave. Not distressing, just annoying." Sherlock gnashed his teeth. He was going to have to give his brother a firm talking to and tell him that if this happened again, he'd be going to Mother. He remembered when it annoyed him more than it did his daughter. Peri had had an early day at school, which he and John had managed to forget about. They showed up at the school only to be told that her Uncle had come to pick her up, which provoked a deep, murderous noise from Sherlock's throat. After they assured the woman that she didn't need to phone the police, they made their way to Mycroft's townhouse.

"_Daddy!" Peri yelled as she ran out of the sitting room and launched her six year old self into John's arms. _

"_Hello, darling." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "Your father and I are so sorry, we forgot that today was an early day. We'll make it up to you."_

"_Oh, you don't have to make it up to me, Daddy! Uncle Mycroft helped me with my homework and let me watch telly after we were done."_

"_That's wonderful, my little Treasure." Sherlock kissed her head."Why don't you and Daddy go outside and you can tell him about your day? I need to talk to your Uncle for a moment."_

_As soon as the pair were gone, all the warmth in Sherlock's eyes vanished. _

"_You are _never,_" he said dangerously, "to remove Hyperion from school unless given express permission by either John or myself. Is that understood?"_

"_Brother, I was merely trying to h-"_

"_I don't care. Hyperion is our daughter and we are to make out own mistakes. She would have been fine at the school with her teacher, who would have called soon enough. Goodbye, Mycroft."_

"Peri. If you weren't distressed, you wouldn't be fidgeting with your hair when it was already in a ponytail, nor would you be talking as fast as you are. What happened, love?"

"Uncle Mycroft is just being weird. He's like, 'As hard as it may be to believe, I'm interested in your life'. Which does make sense, he's my uncle after all, but you'd think he could just effing call or text me, rather than showing up at the flat and having me pile into his car with his assistant. Plus, I feel really bad that I had to cancel on Dexter because of the case." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Father, I don't know why I'm dumping this on you." Sherlock shook his head.

"I'll deal with this. I've done everything I can here anyway." This wasn't, strictly speaking, true, but he had a sufficient amount of information to give to Lestrade and he knew that if Peri wasn't home soon, John would know that she accompanied him to a crime scene. If that ended up being the case, there would not be a fun conversation. "I'll list my observations and yours off to Lestrade and then we'll get a taxi and head home. Does that sound like a plan?" Peri smiled and put her arm around his waist, then walking back out to Lestrade. Sherlock spouted his deductions to Lestrade while Peri rested her head on his arm. Once they were in the taxi on their way home, Peri curled her arms around Sherlock's waist and snuggled into him.

"I love you, Daddy." Sherlock smiled and stroked her hair. She was more like John every single day.

"I love you too, my little Treasure."

* * *

><p>AN: A huge thanks to my wonderful beta, Punifa, on Tumblr~!


	2. What's In A Name?

A/N: I just want to thank all of you guys for favoriting and adding this to your alerts. I posted this one un-beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes. :3

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson thought long and hard about the name of their child. Not in one sitting, no. In fact, they didn't <em>sit down<em> and talk about it. Not even once.

"Their middle name should be after one of your parents," John said one evening while updating his blog. Sherlock agreed.

"What about Braeden for a boy?" Sherlock said a few weeks later from his perch on the kitchen counter. "It could also work for a girl, or we could use Braelyn." John looked up from his laptop and tea.

"I think I'd rather have a more unique name, like yours. Sherlock isn't exactly a name you hear every day, you know." Sherlock smiled.

"Yes, I know."

It was two months before their baby's birth that they decided on a name for a boy,

"Grayson?" John said quietly as they lay in bed one morning.

"Grayson Alistair Watson-Holmes," Sherlock said thoughtfully. John raised an eyebrow.

"Watson-Holmes? You've got it reversed, love. We agreed that your last name was coming first."

"Are you sure?" The look he received answered his question clearly. "Grayson Alistair Holmes-Watson, then. "It's perfect."

"We have a name for our son."

The day Harry Watson went into labour, they still hadn't found a name for a daughter. As they sat in the delivery room, between each contraction, they threw names back and forth, Harry voicing her opinions the entire time. ('Aurora?' 'That's nice.' 'Too fairytale!' 'Farrow?' 'Farrow Elise?' 'What the hell kind of a name is Farrow?')

The moment their daughter took her first breath, Sherlock and John looked at each other with mingled glee and panic. Here they had a perfect, beautiful, and nameless baby girl.

"So what shall it be?" John asked later, in the nursery, as he passed the array of pink and ivory to Sherlock. He didn't receive a reply. "Sherlock?"

"When I was four, my mother had a daughter. She didn't make it out of the womb alive, unfortunately. The cord wrapped around her neck. All she told me, because I was so young, was that Mummy and Daddy weren't allowed to take my baby sister home. Once I was older, she told me what really happened, and even what she looked like. She was pale, even through the discoloration," at this he paused, for John gave the slightest of winces, "and she had such thick hair. Whenever I've thought of her, she's looked just like this." Sherlock looked up at his husband. "She and my father were going to name her Hyperion."

"Hyperion Elise Holmes-Watson," John murmured. "We could call her Peri for short?"

Sherlock looked down at the sleeping, wrinkled face in his arms. "Peri…" He smiled, quite possibly the biggest he ever had. "It's perfect. She's perfect."

* * *

><p>One quiet day, twelve years later, Katerina Goldsmith sighed. Hyperion Holmes-Watson had never been too much of a troublemaker. Britney Norwood, on the other hand, was a constant guest in her office. She and Hyperion were incredibly alike, so she had done her best for as long as they had both been attending Knightsbridge School to keep them as far apart as possible. They both said things sometimes that were questionable, neither of them had filters. Peri was too observant for her own good, but she had never lashed out irrationally and Katerina wanted to keep it that way. Somehow, though, they managed to slip through the radar and they had both been put in Allison Porter's class. She hadn't been told the entire story yet, but the condensed version she received from Allison was that Britney had started making fun of her name, which had provoked Hyperion to punch her in the nose, resulting in a nosebleed. Now the two were sitting in her office. Luckily, Serena Norwood worked just down the street, so she was reached easily, but now came the hard part.<p>

"Peri, which one of your parents do you think I would reach easiest?" Katerina asked.

The twiggy young girl sighed and put her chin in her hand. "Father was called late last night with a case from Lestrade which I believe he's still on, but Daddy's at the surgery today. It's really a fifty-fifty chance."

"You have two dads?" Britney, a minuscule blonde girl, said snobbishly.

"Britney, I swear to god, I'll punch you again and tell the entire school you wet the bed until just last year if you even _dare_ to start in on the fact that I have two dads."

She sighed. "Peri, quiet." Nothing could be easy. Of course it couldn't be. It would be _too_ bloody easy if one of her parents was free for sure and the two girls just stayed quiet. "All right, we'll try Mr. Holmes first, then." She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She knew after the second ring was ignored that it was going to ring out. She left a message asking him to come by the school and hang up.

"It seemed like an open and shut case when it told Daddy about it. Interesting."

"What exactly does her father do, again?" Mrs. Norwood asked.

"Consulting detective," Peri said as she picked at her nail polish. "He tells Scotland Yard why they're idiots and solves their cases for them."

"Peri, come on," Katerina said sternly as she dialed Doctor Watson's number. Thankfully, it answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor Watson?" she said, trying to keep her the relief out of her voice and keep it austere. "This is Katerina Goldsmith from Knightsbridge School. We have Peri here in the office." She heard a sigh from the other side of the line.

"What could she _possibly_ have done already?"

"She punched a girl in her face; she says that she was making fun of her name. We tried calling your husband, but it rang out."

"Yes, it would, he's on a case…" Doctor Watson muttered. "All right, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there." They hung up and Katerina looked at Peri.

"He'll be here eight minutes later than he says." She said quietly.

Sure enough, twenty three minutes later, he was walking into her office.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Watson." Katerina said briskly. "Please, have a seat." He sat down and Peri immediately started talking.

"Daddy, you said you'd be here in fifteen minutes, that was twenty three minutes ago."

"Hyperion." Doctor Watson said shortly. "Not now. What happened?" he asked the room at large.

"She punched me!" Britney said in haste, the bloody tissue stuffed up her nose distorting her voice. "I didn't do anything to her!"

"That's rubbish and we both know it, Britney." She turned to the doctor. "She was making fun of my name after roll call. She said that I had a weird name, so I had to be weird too. Then I told her to sod off, and Mrs. Porter got angry at me for using bad language, so we stopped talking for a few minutes. Then she walked behind me when she was going to sharpen her pencil and whispered 'Freak' in my ear so I whipped around and punched her in the nose."

Doctor Watson sighed.

"You're lying, _Hyperion_," Britney said.

"Am I?" The tawny girl said coolly. "Because your inability to meet anyone's eye says the same about you." Katerina watched Doctor Watson run his hand over his face. She felt bad for the man. Peri was so very much like Mr. Holmes that having the both of them in the house sometimes must have been hectic.

"Doctor Watson," Mrs. Norwood said. "I _am_ hoping you plan to do more than sit there in exasperation. I mean your daughter _punched mine in the face_!"

"You didn't break it, did you Peri?" The four of them looked at the doorway to see Sherlock Holmes standing – well, actually, it was more like lounging - in the doorway. "Because if that's the case, it may warrant a weeklong stay with your Uncle Mycroft."

"Mr. Holmes, thank you for joining us." Katerina said quickly.

"I thought you had a case?" John said, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Open and shut, domestic murder." He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and leaning against the wall. Katerina glanced at Mrs. Norwood and chuckled at the look on her face.

"I knew it." Peri muttered.

"So what happened?"

Katerina relayed the story to Mr. Holmes, but as soon as the last syllable left her mouth, Peri was talking again.

"Father, it's just that-"

"Hyperion, I've told you before," Mr. Holmes said calmly. "You cannot let such juvenile insults get to you."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" asked Mrs. Norwood, outrage creeping into her voice. "She could have broken my Britney's nose!" Mr. Holmes merely chuckled.

"I assure you, Serena, that if Hyperion had wanted to break your daughter's nose, you'd be at the A&E getting it set right now." Katerina noticed that Mr. Watson had to stifle a laugh at the color the woman's face turned and the expression on her face. This really was quite the family.

"Mr. Holmes, please." She said quickly.

"My apologies, Katerina. At any rate, Peri, you cannot let the idocy of others bother you. I've always told you that you should be proud of your name, no matter what." Peri looked down at her hands, intertwined with each other uncomfortably.

"She called me _freak_." She spat the word at her adversary , venom in her voice. "It reminded me of the time you had to take me to the Yard and Anderson didn't realize I was there and he called you a freak." She grabbed the back of her neck. "It made me really mad." Doctor Watson cleared his throat and put his hand on Peri's knee.

"Still, love, violence isn't the answer. Just because Father has shown you how to defend yourself, doesn't mean you use it when not necessary."

"You've taught your daughter self defense tactics?" Mrs. Norwood interjected, incredulous.

"Yes." Mr. Holmes said. "You haven't?" He turned back to Peri. "Peri, treasure, I can handle Anderson. All you need to do is think of this powdered showdog as a small, feminine Anderson, and take constant comfort in the fact that you _are _smarter than her." Katerina sighed.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Norwood asked, obviously growing angrier.

"That wasn't necessary," Katerina said swiftly.

"Ah, but you don't deny the truth of it." Mr. Watson ran his hand over his face and looked like all he wanted in life was to melt into the carpet. She didn't really blame him. Mr. Holmes had to be the least tactful person she'd ever met.

"So, Doctor Watson, Mr. Holmes." She really did want them out of her office. "We do need to take some sort of disciplinary action here. Hyperion is a very smart girl, and she has verbally attacked some of her classmates in the past, but this is her first time physically attacking someone, so we'll let her off with three days' detention. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yes, absolutely," Doctor Watson replies hastily, before Mr. Holmes had the chance. Mr. Holmes rolled his eyes in response.

"Mrs. Norwood, the same for your daughter?"

"What?" The woman asked. "Why? What did my Britney do?"

"Well, this may be hard for you to wrap your head around," Mr. Holmes retaliated, "but your daughter is the one that instigated it, and this school has a zero tolerance policy on bullying, which is exactly what she did." Katerina gave Mrs. Norwood an apologetic look, because Mr. Holmes was right. Mrs. Norwood sighed in defeat.

"Now Peri," Doctor Watson said quietly. "Will you go back to class and be civil with Britney here?"

"Yes, Daddy," Peri said just as quietly. Her dad kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Maybe, if you're really good, we can tell your Uncle Mycroft that you're busy this Wednesday."

"Even better, we'll go up to Grandmummy's in Sussex." That broke Peri's face into a rarely seen grin.

"Well, on that note, shall we send the girls back to class?" Peri kissed her parents on the cheek and walked out of the office. Britney waved goodbye to her mother and trotted out behind.

"Well, if that's all." Mr. Holmes inched towards the door.

"Sit down." His husband said brusquely. Mr. Holmes sat down with the same attitude of a grouchy child.

"Mrs. Norwood, what do you think caused Britney to act like this?"

"I think she was joking and Miss Holmes-Watson completely overreacted." Mr. Holmes rolled his eyes theatrically.

"The word 'freak' was the obvious trigger." He said, boredom dripping off of his voice. "Evidently you weren't paying attention to our daughter's testimony earlier. I reminded her of the verbal abuse she once saw me receive. She felt the need to defend herself on my behalf."

Katerina nodded. She figured that it would be something to that effect.

"Well are you going to punish her?" Mrs. Norwood asked, her arms crossed. Mr. Holmes merely scoffed. "The most punishment she'll be getting for this is staying late at my brother's." The blonde opened her mouth to protest, but Katerina cut her off.

"All right! This has been a very productive day. If you three wouldn't mind showing yourselves out, I have a meeting at half ten." She smiled serenely and looked at her computer screen, which only displayed an e-mail from a parent. She really hoped that she never had to have a meeting like that _ever_ again.


	3. Love

A/N: HOLY SHIT, YO, TWO CHAPTERS IN HALF AN HOUR? I'M ON A ROLL, SON! But yeah. Really short. Unbeta'd. Rating goes up here because of language. Please review~

* * *

><p>The first time that Hyperion asked Dexter Lestrade if he loved her, they were eleven years old. They had just finished watching an old episode of Doctor Who on Peri's laptop, and she turned to him and said,<p>

"Do you love me, Dex?"

The boy blinked. He certainly hadn't been prepared for a question like that.

"Well 'course I do, Peri, you're my best mate!" That was the answer she was looking for, right? _Right?_

"No, not like that! You know how I mean." She pointed at the blank computer screen. "Do you love me how the Doctor loved Rose?"

"Like, _love_ love?" Dexter shuddered. "No, god! I mean, like I said, you're my best mate, but I don't love _anyone _like that."

* * *

><p>The second time Hyperion asked Dexter if he loved her, they were fifteen.<p>

"How could she do this to me, Peri?" He had his head in the crook of her neck and her arms were wrapped around him.

"Dex, I know you don't really want to hear this, but Clarissa's cheated on every boyfriend she's had. It was inevitable." All she received was a sigh, and then they just sat there for a few minutes, silent.

"I'll never love another girl, I swear," He muttered. Peri smiled slightly, not enough for him to feel.

"But you love me, right?" Dexter pulled away and looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"'Course I do, you tosser! You're my sister!" Peri grinned, but there was sadness behind it.

"I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

><p>The third time Hyperion asked Dexter if he loved her, they were seventeen, and it was on a very different occasion.<p>

"Jesus FUCKING Christ, Peri! Will you snap the fuck out of this?" Peri looked up from her book and up at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"You're acting like a sodding robot!"

"Dexter, please, I'm acting no diff—"

"Yes you are! You are acting like a completely different person! You're acting just like your father!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to m—"

"It means that you are a brilliant, lively person that is acting like a brilliant, emotionless robot."

Peri felt her throat constrict. "I don't get why you're freaking out about this…"

"Because you _never_ used to act like this when it was just the two of us messing around! Jesus. I fucking _love_ you, Peri, but—"

"You love me?"

The boy blinked. He certainly hadn't been prepared to let that slip.

"I—er—yeah, 'course. You're my sister." Peri smiled and turned back to her book. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew he was lying. Now all there was to do was wait.


	4. Astraphobia

**Please make sure to review! I see you out there favoriting and putting this on alerts... I can smell youuuuu.**

* * *

><p>Thunder is, by definition, 'a loud explosive resounding noise produced by the explosive expansion of air heated by a lightning discharge.' To John Watson, it was one of his favorite sounds. To Sherlock Holmes, it was just a bunch of noise. To Hyperion Holmes-Watson, it was nothing less than the single most terrifying thing in the world. The only thing that scared her more was the thought of losing her parents. They'd known she was astraphobic since she was six years old. One night, during a storm, she ran into the sitting room, crying.<p>

"Peri!" John exclaimed as she clambered into his lap. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He wiped her cheeks, looking concerned. He was glad that Sherlock was already asleep, he had a feeling that he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. She burrowed her face into his chest.

"I d-don't like the booming, Daddy," she sniffed. John ran a hand over her hair and wrapped his arms around her. He remembered being afraid of storms when he was little, it was perfectly normal.

"It's all right, darling, it can't hurt you, I promise."

"I know," she whimpered, clutching at his jumper, "but it's still r-really scary." John rocked her back and forth.

"I'll tell you what, Pear." He said, pulling away slightly so he could look her in the face. "I'll take you back upstairs and tuck you in, and stay with you until you fall asleep. Does that sound okay?" she nodded and gave him a watery smile. Twenty minutes and two badly sung lullabies later, Peri was sound asleep. John thought of it as a one-time thing, an overreaction to her first thunderstorm that she remembered, but then it happened the next time. And the time after that. Soon enough, the little comforts became routine. As she got older there were slight little changes, of course. Two songs changed to one, a song changed into a story, and after a few years, a story became him simply sitting there, just so she'd be okay.

There was one time, however, when she was sixteen, that John wasn't home. He and Sherlock had gone to Chelsea for a case that morning, so she'd had Dexter come over. They'd watched a few movies and then gone to bed. Peri had been fine, at first, but it didn't last for long.

"I'll be fine," she said to herself as he paced around her room. "Really, there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, it's one-thirty a.m., Dexter's probably sound asleep, it would be horrible to wake him up right now." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate, but a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning later, her wet eyes were spilling over. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, running out of her room and down the stairs. "Dex!" she said frantically, falling onto her knees next to the couch. "Dex, Dex, Dex, Dex!"

Dexter awoke with a start, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Hm?" he said. He saw that she was crying and sat bolt upright. "Peri, what's wrong?" She scrambled up next to him."What happened?"

"Astraphobia," she said shortly. He voice was clear, despite the fear in it, he thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Ast- what?" He could have laughed if he wasn't so afraid of getting punched. Always fierce, always fearless Peri Holmes-Watson was being reduced to a blubbering mess by a thunderstorm. "You're afraid of storms? Peri, that's completely irrational."

"Of course it's irrational, you knob, it's a phobia." She snapped. The salt on her cheeks was soaking into his t-shirt. "I can't sleep," she sniffed. "I nearly drift off, then–" Another clap. She dug her fingers into his sides nervously. "Then that." She took a deep, shaky breath. Dexter pursed his lips. He'd never had to deal with something like this. It was very rare that Peri exhibited such… well… _humanlike_ qualities.

"Did you know that babies are born without kneecaps?" Peri's head snapped up.

"Yes… but what does that have to do with any of this?"

He shrugged. "Absolutely nothing. That's the point." She looked at him like he'd gone insane. "If you keep thinking about it, you're going to keep freaking out. Charlie Chaplin once won third place in a Charlie Chaplin lookalike contest."

She smiled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Eleven percent of the world is left-handed."

"The average person will walk the equivalent of five times around the equator in their lifetime." Peri scoffed.

"I bet I'll beat that."

"I'd bet the same. You run an awful lot. There was a man who had the hiccups for sixty-nine years."

"There was not!"

"Was so!"

The night continued in this way, the pair spouting random facts at each other and only pausing when the thunder yelled and the lightning struck. Peri fell asleep around three a.m. and Dexter followed soon after. When Sherlock and John came home at 7am the next morning, they found the duo asleep on the couch, Peri's head in Dexter's lap and Dexter's head awkwardly positioned on the back of the cushion.

"Let 'em sleep," John said quietly as Sherlock approached them. "There was a storm last night; I wouldn't doubt that she was in a fit." Sherlock didn't look pleased. "What?"

"I don't like how close they are, John." This was met with a roll of the eyes.

"He's her best mate, Sherlock, pretty much her _only_ mate. Don't go banning him from the flat now."

"Best friend or not, it's annoying." John merely rolled his eyes again. And people said _he _was the overprotective one.


	5. Prom

A/N: HEY BITCHES~ I know, it's been a while. I sorries. I still love you. Even though you put this shit on story alert and say jack SHIT. :P But yeah, I've been on restriction because of grades. Actually the only reason this is getting posted is because of my friend Leah, aka xRadioactiveRosex. So go give her loves. And you can follow me on twitter, I guess? That's a thing. NICOLIETHEFACE. So yes. Onto the fluffiness!

* * *

><p>In eighteen years, Peri had only been on a handful of cases, and none by herself. John thought that she was ready, and Sherlock didn't want her to be any more at risk than she already was. Peri, on the other hand, was as hardheaded as her father.<p>

She _knew _she was ready, and she thought she could take care of herself, which is why, in the weeks leading up to her graduation from secondary school, she had been taking cases. Just small ones, nothing too major. Miniscule, in fact, compared to that of her parents! She'd just tell them she was going out with Dexter (which wasn't a lie, he _was _accompanying her) and do what she had to. Fortunately, none of her cases were as dangerous as the ones she assisted on.

In those weeks, she was also preparing for prom. She hadn't planned on going, but a boy in her Drama class – one who she actually liked sometimes, one who was intelligent – said something about not having a date. After rolling her eyes at the not so subtle hint, she agreed to go. Besides, it was a masquerade. It was sure to have some entertainment value.

"Noah, you do know we'd just be going as friends, right?" Noah rolled his own eyes in response.

"Course, Hy." Peri wrinkled her nose at the nickname he insisted on using. "You and Lestrade are so hung up on each other that I didn't think anything else." Before she could stop it, Peri felt the blush rush to her cheeks. She smacked Noah hard on the arm and he laughed loudly, as he often did. Being American, he was a fair bit louder than some of his counterparts. He gathered his things and made for the door. "See you tomorrow, Holmes. Make sure you pick out a pretty mask now!"

Later, she was on her way to her Uncle Mycroft's house, as this had been a routine on Wednesdays for as long as she could remember, Rachel – or Anthe, or Venia, or whatever it was this week – noticed that Peri didn't look nearly as irritated as she usually did on the way to her Uncles house. Instead, she was looking down at her own phone, smiling absently.

"You seem to be in good spirits today, Miss Holmes-Watson." Rachel said. Peri nodded.

"Proms soon. It's a masquerade, so I'm looking for masks." She had also just gotten a text about a small case involving a girl in 10th year and her brothers gambling problem. But of course, she wouldn't be saying that out loud.

As she expected, when she got home the next day, there was a small box sitting on her desk with a note attached that read _Subtle.-MH_. She opened up the box to find sleek black mask, accented with gold patterns and, most noticeably, ears. She smirked. A cat. Okay. She could work with this.

Over the next few weekends, she pulled an outfit together from stuff she found in her closet and shops. The night finally came and Peri was, although she could scarcely believe it,_ excited._ Sherlock could tell that Noah wasn't interested in her, so he avoided the worst of the parental storm and the two of them managed to get to the school before everyone started getting drunk.

One of the first things Peri noticed when they got there was that there was a severe lack of Dexter nearby. She knew he was here, somewhere, with Penelope Bloom. Why her, of all people, she'd never understand. She was nearly as bad as Britney Norwood as vapidity went, and not overly attractive. Of course, one could attribute her lack of personality to being a follower all her life, just following the leader.

The next thing she noticed, which she didn't until a while after arriving, was that there was something funny about the chaperone in the corner. He was just slightly too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher. And his expression. He didn't look like he was chaperoning a school dance, he looked more like he was guarding the prime minister. Then it clicked.

"Oh I am going to _kill_ Mycroft." She said, her voice inaudible over the music. She started walking over to him when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks: the indistinct outline of a handgun in his coat. She looked closer at the face under the mask and recognition hit her like a ton of bricks. Her legs must have given out from under her, because next thing she knew, Dexter was easing her into a nearby chair. "You alright?" he asks, the worry in his voice apparent even with the music nearly muting him. Peri shook her head, taking deep breaths.

"You see that man over there?" He nodded. "Last case I took with my parents, we got their boss jailed. I don't think they're very happy with my family." Dexter's eyes didn't break from the man

"I don't quite—"

"Dark gymnasium, everyone wearing masks? Masks make me indistinguishable, make him indistinguishable, it's the perfect environment for a kidnaping! Why else would they be here?" Dexter's jaw tightened and he shook his head.

"Well, that's not gonna happen, Peri. Where's our dates?" As if summoned, Noah and Penelope walked up.

"You can't run away like that, Hy!" Noah smirked.

"We figured that we'd find you lot together, so we teamed up. Hello Hyperion." Penelope's mouth was a thin line. She obviously wasn't happy that her date was standing there fussing over another girl, but Peri couldn't quite bring herself to care.

"I'm sorry guys, " Dexter began, but Penelope cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I should have known this was gonna happen. I don't see why you didn't just ask her in the first place!" She snapped, storming away. Noah rolled his eyes and turned back to the two.

"You were saying?"

Dexter explained what was going on quickly. "We need to go find some of the _real_ chaperones and tell them about tall, dark, and stupid." Noah nodded.

"Alright, but there'll be questions later!" He walked away. Dexter had his hands on Peri's shoulders.

"Go dance. He can't get you if he can't pick you out of a crowd." Peri nodded and worked her way into the throng of her dancing peers. She danced, not wanting to stand out. She refused to let her guard down, but with the only light in the room flashing and flickering, it was hard to keep herself alert. Her heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. If Dexter didn't show up soon, she was going to go mental. She was in the midst of thinking this when a hand clapped over her mouth.

"You can come with me quietly, or I can carry you out of here kicking and screaming." The voice was low in her ear. Peri didn't move a muscle. "Alright, then!" he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off of her feet. Her mind clicked into survival mode. She started thrashing around, trying to kick him in the shins and draw attention to them. She saw, to her horror, that people were pointing and laughing. _Laughing._ They thought this was a joke, a couple of friends screwing around.

Peri clawed at his arm – this was the exact reason she kept her nails long – and sunk her teeth into the flesh of his hand, she tasted the metallic tang of blood and felt the pressure on her mouth go away. She knew it wouldn't last, so while she could, she screamed bloody murder. The faces around her fell. Thanks to the scream and the blood, they were realizing that this was no joke. The music was cut – the DJ must have heard the scream – and some of the bigger guys in the crowd moved forward. However, this man was determined to get what he come for.

"Enough!" He roared, his bloodied hand going for the gun. This wasn't how his task was supposed to go. Snatching a little teen girl in a crowded room, how difficult could that be? Peri breathed heavily. There was no way she could die right now, she was going to die in a blaze of glory, not in the gymnasium in a bloody _cat mask_!

"Enough." he repeated, not quite as loud as last time. "Now, I'm gonna take the little lady, and you lot are gonna make sure her parents know she's gone. Go it?" Dexter had made it through the crowd by then. Peri locked eyes with him and made a nearly imperceptible gesture with her hands: the number thirteen.

"You know, you really could have chosen a better way to carry me." She brought her leg up hard and fast and he sank to his knees. Dexter took the gun from his hand before he could regain his bearings. He had dropped Peri when she kicked him, but, dumbly, she had stayed standing right where she was. She rushed behind Dexter and whispered a small 'thank you' in his ear.

A lot happened in the couple of minutes following. The man – Peri realized that she didn't know his name – was taken and restrained, and locked in an empty classroom until the police arrived. Someone accompanied her to the restroom – she wasn't quite sure who – so she could rinse her mouth out.

The prom was as good as over by the time she returned. The DJ was packing up and the police were starting to arrive, she saw a few taking statements. She sat in the corner with her mask pushed up onto her head, watching the people scramble around, until she saw Lestrade walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Detective Inspector? As I recall, this isn't your division."

"I knew you and Dex were here." He said with a small shrug. "Couldn't just sit in my office. Since I _am _here, could I take a statement?" Peri told him everything that happened quickly and concisely.

"And, um, Greg?" This caught his attention. She only ever called him Lestrade. "Could we not tell my parents about this?" He gave her a small smile.

"Fraid not, love. Even if I didn't, he would have been able to tell." Peri sighed. So he'd already told them.

"I figured as much." She stood up and walked into the hallway. It seemed as if every eye in the room was trained on her. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

"Peri!" She turned toward Dexter, smiling slightly.

"I wondered when you were going to come find me."

"I'm so glad shit like that doesn't happen to you all the time."

"You and me both."

"No, really. That was terrifying."

"You weren't the one about to be carted out of here!"

"Yeah, but the thought of you dying? Just as scary as a gun to my head." Peri rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"I'm serious!"

"Clot." She shook her head grinning. The next thing she knew, his hands were cradling her face and his lips were on hers. This was definitely new. Not to say that kissing was an _entirely _new experience for her, she had done so on stage, but that was it. Besides, this was different. Dexter had been her best friend since she was seven years old. Did she really want to put that at risk? However, for worrying about that, she had certainly spent more time than she'd _ever_ admit imagining how this would feel. His lips, just slightly chapped, on hers. His hands cradling her face. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. She answered with a smile, and he pulled her close again.

"So does this mean that we're –" He gestured between them.

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled into the next kiss until she heard the unmistakable voice of Sherlock Holmes behind her.

"I beg to differ." Peri grimaced and turned to face her parents.

"Hello, Father. I was rather hoping I'd be able to tell you in a manner better than this, but I suppose that's gone out the window." They stared at her silently. "Surprise!" She laughed uncomfortably. She looked at Dexter. He looked just as uncomfortable, if not more. Peri felt horrible for him. He was going to be ambushed the next time he came over to the flat. John cleared his throat and spoke for the first time.

"Well, uh, we're going to have a talk when we get home, aren't we Hyperion? Come on." Peri frowned.

"Did you really have to come get me, like I'm a kid in pre-school?"

"Well," Sherlock chimed in, "Seeing as you were nearly just kidnapped, yes."

"Right," She muttered. She looked back at Dexter. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?" She started leaning up to kiss him again, but kissed his cheek at the last second. Best not to push her luck.

Peri followed her parents out to the street while Sherlock hailed a taxi, she heard John chuckle under his breath.

"I knew it was only a matter of time," He muttered. Peri smiled, blissfully happy. She had been thinking much the same thing.


	6. Glad You Came

A/N: HAY GUISE WAT'S GONG ON. So yeah, this is officially a Wholock story. You see, just after I wrote the first chapter of this, I started RPing Peri on Tumblr. I already played a Doctor at that point, so most of the people I knew were DW charries, so I made her the Doctor's companion. This is my story of how they met, and there will probably be more featuring our dear Doctor. You can consider it AU if you wish. No gusta? No read. Simple as that.

* * *

><p><em>My universe will never be the same<em>

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

* * *

><p>Science had always been of interest to Peri, from an early age. She liked knowing what her father was talking about when he explained his experiments, but she found that space interested her more than anything. She would often lay on the roof of 221B on her back, staring at the stars and wondering what it would be like to be out there, among them, even if only for a day. Funnily enough, one little argument was all it took to get her out there.<p>

"End of discussion, Peri," Sherlock said, turning back to his latest experiment.

"No, it's really not!" Peri snapped. She would usually never think to speak to her parents like that, but she was fed up. "I'm eighteen years old, Father. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date!"

"As you said, I'm your father, Hyperion. You'll find that I do."

"Besides," She carried on as if schedule hadn't spoken. "It's _Dex_! If it was going to be anyone, wouldn't you want it to be him?"

"No, actually." He still hadn't looked up from his experiment.

"You're impossible." Peri grabbed her coat and stormed down the stairs. She nearly plowed into John, who was carrying in the shopping.

"C'mon, Pear," he scolded her. She edged her way around him.

"Sorry, Daddy, I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back." She made it out of the door before he could say anything, and she just started walking in the drizzling rain. Where did he get off telling her what she could do with her life? She had never done anything but what she could to make them both happy, to make them proud of her. She always trusted him, no matter what. Would it kill him to do the same?

After a while, Peri found herself in the middle of Regent's Park, on a bench. The park was virtually empty, because who wanted to trudge around in the rain? She didn't expect to see or hear anything beyond the patting of rain on the ground.

Without any warning, a loud whirring noise sounded behind her. She turned to see a 1950's era police box, which she could have sworn wasn't there a second ago. Then again, she hadn't been paying that much attention. But what would _anything_ from the 1950's be doing in 2036? She stood up and walked towards it. She had never once seen one up close, just on old telly shows. She walked around it, admiring the colour, but when she reached the fourth side, a man was standing there.

"Ah!" She squeaked in surprise.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed in return. He had floppy brown hair and dark green eyes. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and he wore a tweed jacket and bowtie. He was familiar with the area, Peri deduced, but he hadn't been here in a while. He'd suffered the loss of a close friend recently. No, family member. Lover?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"Perfectly fine, I've suffered worse frights." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Hyperion." She had learned long ago not to tell people her surname right off the bat. The man's eyebrows, thin though they were, shot up.

"Hyperion? Really? That's brilliant. The name, that is, of course. I'm John Smith." Peri laughed and dropped her hand before he got a chance to take it.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Sorry, 'shitting you'?"

"Shitting me. Pulling my leg. Taking the mick. John Smith is literally the worse fake name someone could come up with, it's so generic it hurts." The man simply smiled. "And considering you're not doing anything to insist that it's your given name, I'm going to assume I'm right." He nodded. "You also got this... look. In your eyes. When I told you my name." She was unable to stop herself. "Like you know more than you're letting on."

The man nodded again.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"That's not your real name either."

"You're right. But people call me the Doctor, so _I_ call me the Doctor." He held out his hand. She simply looked at it.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"In general? More than you could ever imagine. About you? Just who your parents are. And that it's rude not to shake someone's hand!" He touched her nose, which wrinkled in distaste.

"How do you know who my parents are?"

"Newspapers."

"Liar."

"You're going to have to trust me on this, Hyperion."

"I don't have to do anything of the like!"

"Tell me: if I told you something mad, something impossible, and it turned out to be true, would you believe me then?" She looked him over once. In all honesty, she wasn't sure. "Would you, Hyperion Holmes-Watson?"

"Who are you?" Peri snarled. This was starting to get much too creepy for her taste.

"What if I told you that this police box was bigger on the inside?"

"Don't be daft, that's impossible." The Doctor nodded toward the door.

"Look inside." Peri sighed in exasperation and pushed the door open. Her jaw dropped.

"No, that's impossible," she repeated. She walked around the blue box once, twice, three times before stopping again in front of the Doctor. "It's bigger on the I side. What is this thing?"

He grinned. "It's my TARDIS!" He brushed past her and into this... this _TARDIS_, shutting the foot behind him, but would she? Did she really trust the man in the bowtie enough to trek into his box behind him, the blue box that defied all rationality?

Was she going to do something really flat-out _stupid_ for _once_ in her life?

In answer to her own question, she pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that this thing can travel through time and space?"<p>

"When did I say that it travels in time?"

"'TARDIS,'" she quoted him, "'T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space'."

"But I never specifically said that it travels in time." Peri felt a smile creep onto her face.

"So you've got a time machine that travels through space too. You're an alien, right?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh, I don't guess, darling."

"Oh, you do so. More than your father does."

"Well, show me something alien, then, alien man."

"The girl said from inside the dimensionally transcendental police box."

"Point. But seriously!"

"Alright!" The Doctor jumped up and started flicking levers, pressing buttons,

and hopping all around the console in the middle of the golden lot room. "You see, my dear Hyperion, I seem to find myself lacking a companion. Normally, that wouldn't bother me, but you're here, and I couldn't ask for a better one. Come with me." He paused, waiting for an answer. "Please." Peri stood up and walked over to him.

"Just... take me to the stars. We'll go from there." The Doctor smile and flicked one last lever.

"The stars it is." The sound of the engines filled her ears and she clutched the railing as the TARDIS threw itself into motion.

"Is it always this loud?" Peri asked over the din.

"Always!" The Doctor confirmed. The engines stopped, and the pair straightened up. "Okay, Hyperion," He bounded toward the door, and she followed him eagerly. He stood in front of them with his hands on the handles. "You wanted to see the stars-"

"You really are one for theatrics, aren't you?" Peri I interjected.

"Yes! Shush!" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You wanted to see the stars, so here you are." He walked toward her, pulling the doors alone with him, and moved to the side.

Peri had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She ran up to the door and damn near fell out. Outside the TARDIS, so close that she almost felt she could touch it, was the glowing, glorious form of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Oh, my God." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "We... we are in _space_! Outer space! We are looking at the bloody Milky Way, and London is nothing more than a microscopic speck!" She laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth. "This isn't happening," she said sadly. The Doctor, who had been watching her with a smile on his face, frowned.

"No, no, it is so happening!" He walked up and took her hand.

"No, it can't be," she insisted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing this bloody _thrilling_ has _ever_ happened to me. I must be dreaming." The Doctor looked scandalized.

"Hyperion," he scolded. "I _highly_ doubt that. You're the daughter of the greatest crime solving duo in Earth's history! Actually, the universe's, but all of this is spoilers, and I shouldn't be telling you any of it, especially since we wouldn't want your father getting too big of a head."

"Oh, I know." Peri said. "I'm just trying to justify this somehow." She sat down with her legs hanging out of the door. The Doctor sat down beside her.

"Not everything has to be justified, my dear Hyperion."

"I suppose you're right." She gripped his hand as hard as she could and leaned out, her hair floating out around her. She laughed, then turned around. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"How are we breathing?" He laughed.

"Extended the oxygen boundary, don't worry. We're not going to suddenly asphyxiate." Peri was leaning out as far as was possible without letting go. "I've some rope, if you'd like to go out a bit further?" She laughed.

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head and watched locks of her hair dance around. The Doctor simply watched her. He considered himself lucky. Hyperion Holmes-Watson. The World's second consulting detective. She travelled for two years after secondary school, and before uni, but she's always refused to specify where. If he had any say in it, it would be _everywhere_.

"Hyperion," he started.

"Peri," she said, smiling back at him. "You can call me Peri."

"Well, Peri," he pulled her back in. "We have all of time and space at our disposal. Anything that ever had happened, and anything that ever will. Tell me: where do you think we should start?"


	7. It's Been Fun

A/N: Hey there! So, I would hate to leave you guys hanging forever, so I felt the need to post this.

After publishing the first chapter of this story almost two years ago, I began a roleplay account for Peri on Tumblr. She's become my baby, but the thing is, it's nearly impossible for me to write THIS Peri anymore. The one seen in earlier chapters. She has changed and developed so much that it would just be disjointed and horrible. Therefore, I am going to change this story to **finished. **

If you want to see more of her and have a Tumblr, I would encourage you to follow her account (hyperionholmeswatson), and even mine (gilliestveit), if you so choose. I'm going to start posting things of her here and there, maybe even including rewritten and edited versions of chapters of this story.

I thank all of you for reading and subscribing. It really has made me feel good to see all your nice comments.


End file.
